


The Dreamer

by ms_archer17



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_archer17/pseuds/ms_archer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, vignettes and ficlets from my own imaginative dreams about Anna and Elsa. [Elsanna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently, I've been having detailed and specific dreams about Elsa and Anna in certain plots or situations that I've never even thought of before. And strangely enough, I remember every single detail in each one. I'm taking the advice from some amazing people on Tumblr and I'm going to be writing them all down. Take this as my Elsanna dream journal. I do hope you enjoy it.

It’s been exactly 3 months since Anna had first seen the city’s infamous Orchestra on stage. To be quite honest she never really liked classical music. She enjoyed every kind of genre, whether it may be rock, pop, hip-hop, R & B, and the occasional country. The redhead did have a soft spot for well-written ballads. The ones with words that just tug at your heartstrings paired with magnificent vocals that makes you want to curl up in a corner and cry. But for Anna classical pieces just never did it for her, particularly ones that have absolutely no lyrics whatsoever, not until now.

A violinist.

A beautiful violinist.

A beautiful, platinum blonde violinist.

And that was all it took.

The redhead had her cousin Rapunzel to blame, or to thank for this. Whether it’s the former or the latter, she’ll figure that out sooner or later.

You see, Rapunzel’s parents had tickets for the show’s first performance. But due to an unexpected out of town trip, they were forced to miss the said show. Rapunzel, the wonderful cousin that she was, decided to use the tickets and after a few hours of bribing and calling in favors, she was able to drag the redhead with her to the city’s largest theater. _‘Darn those delicious imported chocolates…'_

An hour into the first show, Anna found herself actually enjoying the performances. She still wasn’t a fan of classical music but she did admire the amazing talent of each and every individual on stage. The redhead was not fortunate enough to know how to play any musical instrument. At least her brunette cousin knew how to play the guitar. Anna herself was more of an outdoor spirit. Adventures, sports and nature suited her personality better.

A hard jab on her right arm broke her attempt of hiding a yawn as the show reached the second hour.

“Pay attention. It’s almost done, I swear.” reassured the brunette after looking up from the copy of the program.

Anna grumbled something about not ever wanting to do this again just as the theater was covered in complete darkness. A lone spotlight projected unto a single person in the center of the stage, a woman dressed in an elegant long-sleeved black dress that ended just above her knees with a wooden violin perched on her left shoulder. Eyes closed, the woman raised her right arm with the bow and started to play. Simple, repetitive notes echoed throughout the venue.

Anna fixed her eyes on the beauty that is the violinist. Silky platinum blonde hair was intricately woven into a tight low bun, not a strand out of place. Elegant eyebrows, a pert nose and full plump lips made up the stunning woman’s face. A delicate neck peeked out from the swan-necked collar of her dress and the spotlight marvelously illuminated the blonde’s perfect porcelain skin.

The redhead sat up straight and took a big gulp as she tried to focus on the stunning woman’s music. This was proving to be quite the task because Anna wanted nothing more in the world than to see the violinist’s eyes.

The repetitive notes got louder and louder until after a brief pause when the blonde’s elegant fingers glided through the neck of the violin as she played a series of fast notes that should be physically impossible to do. The series of fast notes continued repeatedly, each ending with a long drawn-out low note while the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed and raised alternately.

Anna was completely mesmerized. She count faintly hear a giggle coming from her cousin before the violinist’s notes finally came into a slow flux. With bated breath the redhead hoped and waited.

Ice blue.

Like the bluish-steel of a winter sky, the blonde’s eyes locked gazes with Anna, and at that moment, the redhead knew that she was a goner.


End file.
